PORNO
by Mihara E
Summary: DRABBLE - Se levantó a cerrar la puerta con llave y volvió a sentarse, colocándose los auriculares. El volumén no estaba muy alto y tenía la caja de tissues y el lubricante en el cajón ya abierto del escritorio. "Solo un video." pensó, entrando en el sitio web: "Solo un video y luego me pondré a trabajar." Toshi sabía que se mentía a si mismo, pero no podía resistirse. {MatsuEbu}


**(!) Disclaimer (!)**  
Nada me pertenece. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
Mi conocimiento de los personajes se reduce al anime (capitulo 15 inclusive) así que cualquier "error" es atribuible a mi ignorancia. Posible OC-ness? O sea, no tengo mucha práctica con sus personalidades, perdón.

 **(!) Notas de autor (!)**  
Esto se suponía que tendría entre 500 a 1000 palabras... PERO MI CAPACIDAD DE RESUMEN ES JODIDAMENTE NULA, ASI QUE POR ESO TIENEN UN DRABBLE DE MAS DE 3000. #Sorry #NotSorry  
No puedo dejar de escribir sobre estos dos. Veo a Ebumi y simplemente todas las perversiones empiezan a fluir... ¿es un problema? Supongo que lo es, pero mientras las musas me lo permitan, seguiré escribiendo de ellos dos.  
Disfruten.

 **Drabble para la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook**

 **TOSHINOSUKE MATSUO x MASARU EBUMI**

* * *

 **PORNO**

 **de Emiko Mihara**

* * *

Una parte de él se arrepentía de no haber podido resistir más de dos días... Había prometido estudiar para sus exámenes esta vez, pero no podía simplemente sentarse en su escritorio, tan cerca de su computadora y no... ceder... La tentación era demasiada.

Se levantó a cerrar la puerta con llave y volvió a sentarse, colocándose los auriculares con el volumen no muy alto: tenía la caja de tissues y el lubricante en el cajón ya abierto del escritorio.

 **«Solo un video.»** pensó, entrando en el sitio web: **«Solo un video y luego me pondré a trabajar.»** Toshi sabía que se mentía a sí mismo, pero no podía resistirse al encanto animal de su actor porno favorito.

~o~

Había tropezado con el sitio web por casualidad, buscando algo de porno accesible online para quitarse un poco del stress de la escuela (y para qué negarlo, aún con los entrenamientos, era un chico saludable y lleno de energía: tenía que descargarse de alguna manera) Hizo un usuario y mintió en la solicitud, diciendo que tenía 18 años –tenia 17, pero eso no lo hizo sentir menos culpable–. Revisó por aquí y por allá hasta que una de las imágenes previas de un video le llamó poderosamente la atención: se veía un torso desnudo con los músculos del estómago marcados y las manos del chico tirando de su pantalón hacia abajo sobre la entrepierna, solo lo suficiente para mostrar su vello púbico. Las imágenes de los otros videos eran mucho más explicitas, pero esta... Matsuo no estuvo seguro de porque cliqueó ese link.

Era un video cortó, apenas de cinco minutos. El chico no mostraba el rostro a la cámara y solo enfocaba de la mitad de su pecho hasta sus rodillas. El muro detrás era blanco y… su voz hacía eco en el cuarto. Era una voz tremendamente sensual. Matsuo tuvo que cubrirse la boca de repente al sentir que solo por oírlo él mismo quería soltar un gemido: apenas parecía darse cuenta de que era más sensible a los estímulos auditivos que a los visuales. El chico se masturbaba lentamente en el video, usando su mano derecha para estimular su miembro y su pulgar para irritar la punta, mientras su otra mano acarició su estómago y subió, desapareciendo más allá del límite de la cámara. En qué momento Matsuo había comenzado a rozarse sobre el pantalón pijama, ni él mismo estuvo seguro, pero continuó hasta no soportarlo y sacar su erección para comenzar a masturbarse, sin necesidad de lubricante. Poco a poco comenzó a jadear y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para callarse. Mantuvo los ojos pegados a la pantalla y pocos segundos después de que el chico del video se corriera, él mismo lo hizo también. Había tenido que cubrirse con su propia mano, demasiado ensimismado con la voz y los gemidos ajenos para pensar en que estaba cerca siquiera. Ahora tenía el pantalón y las manos manchadas de semen, mientras veía en la pantalla como el chico tomaba el propio semen de su estómago con sus dedos y de nuevo su mano desaparecía del encuadre.

~o~

Ese primer video cambió la vida de Matsuo. Se volvió un visitante asiduo de la página y casi se sentía un stalker cuando colocó la alerta de e-mail para el usuario que había posteado ese primer video. Cada vez que subía un nuevo video, Matsuo recibía un e-mail de la página con el link… Si, definitivamente era como ser un stalker, solo que con la ventaja de que el chico en cuestión no debía saber que lo vigilaba tan de cerca… o tal vez si: la página le pasaba una lista de "seguidores" a los usuarios… Por eso la sorpresa de Matsuo cuando uno de los tantos e-mails de la web, fue una alerta de seguidor. Ese chico lo estaba siguiendo. Matsuo no había posteado nada, no había compartido ningún video. Incluso su usuario estaba vacío con escepción del nickname… Matsu. Okey, si, no había sido muy imaginativo, pero no creyó que más que una página porno, era un pornbook. No era su culpa. Incluso había creado una nueva cuenta de e-mail.

Si hubiera querido, incluso podría haberle enviado mensajes privados al chico, pero tenía algo de vergüenza de decir o escribir algo sumamente estúpido… Durante las primeras semanas había recibido algunos mensajes, pero generalmente eran pedidos de otros usuarios para hacer una cámara en vivo o preguntarle si acaso algún día iba a subir un video propio. Matsuo no respondía esos mensajes, aunque igual que con Facebook, los miraba por pura costumbre.

~o~

Luego de haber visto todos los videos de ese usuario, más de una vez, Matsuo se sintió extraño al notar que hacía una semana desde que subiera algo. No estuvo seguro de si se preocupó o se alivió de pasar esa semana de campamento en la escuela. Claro, no contaba con que la desesperación llegara al grado de los sueños y eran tan jodidamente vívidos que resultaba incluso peor. No se imaginaba videos nuevos, sino al chico en carne y hueso, justo frente a él. Sabía que era rubio: había conseguido ver un mechón de cabello en uno de los videos en los que se masturbaba en la cama… uno de sus favoritos.

No necesitó mucho para darse cuenta que incluso sus fantasías inconscientes tenía una gran y jodida falla: el chico no tenía rostro. Para muchos podía ser excitante imaginar a quien quisieran en lugar del chico en cuestión, pero para Matsuo era una tortura.

~o~

El hyatus se acabó una tarde no muy fuera de lo normal y la alerta de e-mail lo cogió saliendo de las duchas luego de un entrenamiento del club de rugby. No recordaba nunca haberse vestido tan rápido para llegar a casa. Ni siquiera se disculpó con Taku y Mutsumi por dejarlos solos.

Se encerró en su cuarto de inmediato y entró en la web, poniéndose los auriculares. Maldijo a la maquina en un susurro cuando el video tardó tanto en cargar, pero cuando por fin lo hizo y las primeras imágenes aparecieron. La cámara estuvo fuera de foco por unos segundos antes de aclararse y vio ese cuerpo que ya conocía de memoria… pero esta vez notó algo nuevo: un golpe. El chico tenía un enorme moretón en el costado del pecho, a la altura de las costillas. Toshi se quedó helado. Su cerebro hizo una asociación rápida y antes de siquiera quererlo, tenía un rostro para el chico de sus fantasías. Era tonto realmente y las posibilidades eran jodidamente nulas, pero era una fantasía al fin y al cabo y no le hacía daño a nadie imaginar esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Excepto que si le hacía daño a alguien: a él mismo, claro. Desde que su cerebro decidiera concederle ese rostro al chico de los videos, no podía siquiera mirar a los ojos a quien, sin saberlo, había "donado" su rostro para la fantasía. Su negación y actitud esquiva llegaron al punto tal que el propio Takuya le preguntó que le pasaba, pero Toshi no pudo responder y solo mintió diciendo que estaba distraído y estresado por los exámenes.

~o~

Consiguió estar dos días sin entrar a la web, pero su carácter era débil (para esto al menos) y acabó rendido a la tentación. Solo miraría uno de los viejos videos y luego seguiría estudiando…

Con los auriculares puestos, la escena y todo el sentimiento que se había creado se perdió cuando un zumbido hizo temblar la imagen. Tuvo que ponerle pausa al video cuando la ventana de mensajes privados se abrió, cubriendo la mitad de la pantalla. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla sin mirarla, cuando notó que reconocía el nombre del usuario. Era él. Le había enviado un mensaje... ¿para qué?

* * *

 **»»»»» E-chan (01.29am): Hey fan. ¿quieres una cámara privada?**

* * *

 **—¿Una cámara privada?** —murmuró leyendo la pregunta. Si quería una cámara privada... con él. Matsuo casi se muere en el lugar e incluso se arrancó los auriculares para caminar por el cuarto, como si necesitara pensar en qué responder.

Toshi sentía que le hormigueaban los dedos cuando por fin se volvió a sentar y comenzó a responder.

* * *

 **««««« Matsu (01.35am): ¿cómo?**

 **»»»»»** **E-chan (01.35am): Sabes como.**

 **«««««** ** **Matsu (01.35am): Quiero decir, ¿me verías también?****

 **»»»»»** ** **E-chan (01.35am): No si no quieres. ¿que pasa? ¿te da verguenza, sr stalker?****

* * *

Matsuo se pasó las manos por el rostro, nervioso... y avergonzado.

* * *

 **«««««** ** **Matsu (01.39am): No soy un stalker.****

 **»»»»»** ** **E-chan (01.39am): Todos mis videos en tus favs es una coincidencia?****

* * *

Definitivamente, esto no era para nada como se había imaginado que hablar con él iba a resultar. No podía simplemente decirle que estaba... ¿que? ¿enamorado? Dios, solo él se enamoraba de un chico en una página porno.

* * *

 **»»»»»** ** **E-chan (01.42am): Entonces si quieres?****

 **»»»»»** ** **E-chan (01.45am)**** **: Oferta limitada: si no respondes...**

* * *

Matsuo solo lo pensó unos segundos.

* * *

 **«««««** ** **Matsu (01.45am): Esta bien****

 **«««««** ** ** ** **Matsu (01.45am): Pero no quiero que me veas********

 **»»»»»** ** ** ** ** ** **E-chan (01.45am)**** **: Eso es facil**********

* * *

El chico lo guió paso a paso para que pudiera recibir la transmisión sin enviar una de regreso y en menos de cinco minutos estaba allí, en su pantalla. No podía ver el fondo de lo que creía debía ser su habitación (eran casi las dos de la madrugada, debía ser su casa, ¿verdad?) Como siempre, la cámara no llegaba a mostrar el rostro ajeno, apenas podía ver de su cuello hacia abajo.

 **—¿Listo para tu show privado?** —sonó la voz ajena, muy baja, casi susurrando. Tal vez estaba demasiado lejos del micrófono o trataba de hablar bajo para no llamar la atención. Matsuo no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque dos segundos después el chico se estaba quitando la camiseta. El moretón apenas se notaba ya, solo había una sombra amarillenta a la altura de las costillas izquierdas. Matsuo se aclaró la garganta y el chico se rió **—¿Solo eso te puso incómodo?** —escuchó la pregunta y Matsuo se sonrojó.

 **—¿Puedes oírme?** —murmuró y de nuevo el otro se rió.

 **—Te mostré los pasos para quitar el video, no el audio... así que ya sabes. Cualquier cosa que digas puede ser usada en tu contra.** —respondió el rubio.

Matsuo supo entonces que se había metido en algo muy serio... claro que no pudo pensar siquiera en desconectarse porque el rubio se puso de pie frente a la cámara y se bajó los pantalones. Si, cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener había desaparecido y sintió el familiar escalofrío en su columna, producto de la excitación repentina.

Realmente era como ver un video en vivo. El chico parecía saber lo que le gustaba de alguna forma porque apenas Matsuo pensaba en algo, este lo hacía. Primero se quedó de pie por algunos minutos, mostrando como se embadurnaba ambas manos de lubricante y se lo esparcía por el estómago de camino hasta su miembro. Comenzó a masturbarse y cuando los gemidos llegaron finalmente, Matsuo pareció olvidar que este no era un simple video y abrió el cajón de la mesa con demasiado énfasis, haciendo ruido. El video y las acciones ajenas no cesaron, incluso su voz se puso más clara cuando se arrimó a la mesa, apoyando una de sus manos en ellas, mientras continuaba masturbándose.

 **—Matsu... san...** —jadeó y el aludido solo pudo quedarse estático, mirando la pantalla de su computadora y como si lo tuviera frente a él, estúpidamente estiró su mano hacia ella. Podía ver cada detalle brillando al otro lado, bajo una luz tenue pero directa: la mano que masturbaba parecía apretar el miembro con fuerza y el presemen manchaba el borde de la mesa con cada nueva estimulación. ¿estaba cerca? ¿iba a-? **—Ah! Ya... me- ¡me corro!**

Matsuo sufrió un escalofrío y suspiro contra el micrófono cuando lo vio, lo más cerca que pudo de la pantalla. El semen ajeno había manchado la mesa y parte del teclado: una gota había llegado a la lente de la cámara. El chico se derrumbó en la silla, pero el impulso lo hizo retroceder algunos centímetros más de lo que estaba antes: podía ver su mandíbula y apenas su boca. Toshi se relamió los labios y tragó sonoro. Segundos después el chico había levantado ambas piernas sobre la mesa, quedando más expuesto a la cámara.

 **—Matsu-san...** — llamó la voz y Toshi tuvo que morderse la lengua: sonaba tan parecido a su voz **—Tienes... ¿algún pedido especial?** —le preguntó y acercó la mano a la cámara para moverla levemente hacia un costado, para enseñarle una prolija hilera de sextoys y fucktoys.

 **—Mmmmh...** —pareció dudar Toshi, pero en realidad solo se estaba acomodando en la silla, incomodo por aún tener puesta la ropa interior y estar más excitado y duro que de costumbre por oír como lo llamaba **—Creo que... el tercero de la izquierda...** —señaló con la voz grave, un poco más fuerte que antes.

 **—Uno de mis favoritos. Supongo que lo sabes, Sr. Stalker.** —respondió el rubio, estirando la mano para coger el dildo de tamaño importante y acomodar la cámara con la otra mano **—¿O será que es parecido al tuyo?** —lo molestó con un susurro **—¿Quieres imaginar que te la mamo? ¿Es eso?**

Matsuo se pasó una mano por el rostro, avergonzado por haberse puesto en evidencia de alguna manera que no entendía. Tal vez algo en su voz lo había delatado.

 **—Sí, eso quiero.** —respondió pasados uno o dos minutos, luego de ver como el chico levantaba una de las piernas sobre la mesa y jugaba con el dildo entre sus dedos.

Nunca lo había visto hacer aquello en cámara, pero era algo que intrigaba a Matsuo (y con lo que había fantaseado demasiado también) Entendía perfectamente que seguramente diría que no, porque algo así expondría su rostro ante la cámara y no tenía chance de editar el video por ser en vivo.

 **—Pervertido.** —se rió el chico a través de la pantalla **—Supongo que tengo que complacer a mi fan número uno.** —aclaró y con un golpe seco, la base del dildo quedó pegada en el borde de la mesa **—Nada de tomar capturas de pantalla y tratar de encontrarme en el mundo real...** —pareció advertir, acercando la silla luego de bajar su pierna de nuevo al suelo.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta que lo hacía, Matsuo había cogido el tarro de lubricante y se había bajado la ropa interior hasta los tobillos. El ángulo de la luz había cambiado luego de que el chico moviera la cámara a otro lugar de la mesa: a pesar de que estaba inclinado más sobre la mesa, no llegaba a ver del todo su rostro con la sombra de su cabello, anudado en una coleta pequeña y rápida para que no estorbara.

 **—Primero un poco de lub...** —murmuró y vio como abría la boca y sacaba la lengua, dejando caer algunas gotas de saliva en la punta del dildo, para luego esparcirlas con su mano, masturbando el sextoy varias veces. Matsuo imitó todo con el lubricante y su propia mano y continuó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perderse en la excitación repentina.

Sentía que su cerebro se derretía, a pesar de que era su propia mano la que lo masturbaba, el nuevo ángulo de la cámara le daba una vista... real. Era como si realmente lo tuviera entre sus piernas y lo estuviera mamando. Definitivamente el chico sabía lo que hacía, porque inclinaba su cabeza lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo lamer y morder, pero no tanto como para discernir del todo su rostro. La lengua ajena pasaba a lo largo del falo y luego sus labios sujetaban la punta y se introducía el juguete poco a poco en la garganta. Jadeaba con dificultad y su respiración se oía aún con la distancia del micrófono.

 **—¿Se siente bien?** —preguntó, ayudándose con una mano y Matsuo pudo ver que clavaba levemente las uñas en el juguete, así que también lo hizo, no consiguiendo acallar un gemido **—Aah... hablas... Pensé que te habías ido.** —llegó de nuevo la burla **—Al menos parece que te diviertes. ¿Tanto te gusto?** —

 **—S- si...** —gimió Toshi y pudo ver entre sus propias pestañas llorosas, como el rubio sonreía de lado.

 **—¿Vas a correrte solo con esto, Matsu-san? ¿O quieres probar como te ves follándome?** —le preguntó con la voz un poco más agitada y Matsuo ya no sabía si la voz sonaba así de parecida por su propia excitación exacerbada o si realmente era... **—¿Matsu-san?** —

 **—Follarte... Quiero follarte.** —consiguió gemir quedo y de inmediato vio como el chico se ponía de pie, de espaldas a la cámara.

En pocos minutos (tortuosos minutos) el rubio se había embadurnado de nuevo con lubricante y apoyándose en la silla, mostrando su trasero lleno a la cámara, fue preparándose. Un dedo y otro más. Cada vez no eran solo sus gemidos sino los de Toshi los que sonaban. En algún momento incluso Matsuo se había puesto de pie y girado el monitor de la computadora hacia arriba, para poder verlo. Apoyó su mano en la mesa y se quedó allí, esperando, mientras apretaba la base de su miembro para no correrse por el estímulo visual y auditivo que el otro le regalaba.

 **—Te oyes tan... deseoso...** —gimió el rubio, temblando levemente cuando su otra mano abrió un poco sus glúteos y los temblores de la excitación lo hicieron arañarse sin planearlo, dejando una marca de tres, rojiza y que incluso sacó algunas gotas de sangre **—Aaah- mier- da...**

 **—Ya... No puedo más... por favor...** —casi pareció rogar y segundos más tarde vio como el rubio quitaba los cuatro dedos de su interior. Espero un instante y algunos hilos de lubricante se deslizaron entre sus muslos.

 **—Muy bien... aquí vas a- follarme... Matsu-san.** —anunció el chico, sosteniéndose el trasero con ambas manos para exponer su entrada dilatada y guiarse hasta el dildo aun pegado en el borde de la mesa... dejándolo entrar en un suave movimiento.

La mano de Matsuo rodeó su propio miembro, siguiendo e imitando el movimiento, apretando su miembro entre sus dedos en una pobre imitación de cómo imaginaba que se sentiría. No tenía idea de lo que el otro estaba por hacer para acabar con su autocontrol.

 **—Aaah… si. Matsu- san... se siente bien... tan caliente...** —escuchó los gemidos y como el rubio comenzaba a mover la cadera, apoyándose en la silla para moverse mejor aún con el ángulo tan extraño.

Matsu sinceramente creyó que esto era una de sus fantasías. Se sentía como un sueño húmedo y la obvia barrera tecnológica era casi invisible.

 **—Maldición... no hables- así...** —se quejó a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban los gemidos ajenos.

 **—¿No te- gusta?** —siguió hablando mientras se movía y llevaba una de sus manos a su trasero para abrirlo de nuevo y que la cámara tomara mejor como el dildo lo penetraba hasta el fondo **—A mí sí... nunca lo había- hecho así...**

En algún momento Matsu había comenzado a gemir más notoriamente e incluso su mano libre había dejado el apoyo de la mesa para cogerse del borde del monitor de la computadora. Su cadera empujaba contra su mano, casi sobre la mesa, al mismo ritmo en que el chico al otro lado se movía. Realmente era como follarlo, pero haría tantas cosas más si solo pudiera.

 **—Aaah- Mat- Matsu, aah, Matsu...** —comenzaron a resonar los gemidos uno tras otro en sus oídos, a través de los auriculares.

 **—¿Vas a correrte ya? ¿Con tan poco?** —salió su voz casi sin permiso, sin pensarlo, provocando un gemido más claro de parte del rubio.

 **—Sí, sí... quiero correrme... por favor...**

 **—Yo también... quiero correrme dentro.** —consiguió admitir, haciendo presión con su mano y apoyando la frente en el borde del monitor, viendo la imagen un poco distorsionada por el ángulo.

Con semejante confesión, el chico rubio se empaló con mayor fuerza contra el dildo y se corrió solo por la estimulación en su punto dulce, emitiendo un gemido que quedó grabado en la mente de Matsuo. El semen manchó la mesa y el teclado del mayor, que en el calor del momento:

 **—Ebumi...** —gimió el nombre del chico que deseaba realmente... cuando recuperó un poco de consciencia y se paró mejor para alejarse del monitor, vio que la señal de video se había perdido.

~o~

Matsuo no pudo estudiar nada esa noche y tampoco pudo dormir a pesar de que estaba realmente cansado. Acabo dormido en la clase de química y Taku lo obligó a ir a la enfermería a descansar si estaba tan agotado por quedarse despierto estudiando... Apenas pasó unos diez minutos en la cama cuando la enfermera le dijo que durmiera tranquilo, que ella tenía que ir a una reunión con el director de la escuela.

Consiguió dormirse, no supo cuánto tiempo, pero cuando se despertó, alguien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

 **—Matsu-san.** —murmuró el chico sentado allí, sin mirarlo **—Entonces...** —lo llamó más claramente, finalmente girándose para verlo a los ojos. Ebumi estaba inusualmente sonrojado y casi lo miraba con enojo (a pesar de la evidente vergüenza) **—Anoche fue divertido.** —habló por fin y esta vez fue el turno de Matsuo de ponerse rojo **—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?**

El mayor se quedó sin palabras por unos minutos, solo pudiendo mirar a su kohai mientras su cerebro hacia mil y un conjeturas y adivinanzas.

 **—Está bien.** —suspiró **—Pero nada de cámaras.**


End file.
